


He's finally here.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Michael and Alex's son is finally here.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	He's finally here.

**Author's Note:**

> There is only going to be one more story in this series, which will be a multi-chapter story that will have some set during the storys already written as well as some time after the birth of their son.  
> I'm also planning on writing a story written about ten years after this, that can be read as part of this series or one of its own.
> 
> I hope you like this story.

“Our son.” Alex smiled down at the baby in his arms.

“Our son.” Michael agreed with a nod looking at the baby over Alex’s shoulder. “It’s our son.”

"He's amazing." Alex declared. “Were dads Michael, dads.”

“I know.” Michael nodded just as amazed by all this as his husband. “We have an actual living kid.”

“We need to pick his name.” Alex pointed out after the two of them spent a couple minutes quietly staring down at their son. “We never actually picked one.”

“We do.” Michael nodded thinking about all the names he and Alex had decided on. “My favourite was always Ryder.”

Alex looks down at his son trying to decide what he though. “I like it, Suits him. Ryder Guerin.”

“Ryder Guerin-Manes.” Michael corrects. 

“You’re sure you want that to be his name?” Alex asked looking up at him.

“It’s your name right?” Michael asked and his husband just nodded. “Then of course I want that to be his name.”

**********

“Give me my nephew.” Isobel said as soon as she walked into the hospital room.

“No hello to your brother who hasn’t seen you in two weeks?” Michael asked quietly looking up from his son in his arms. “And be quite, Alex is asleep.”

“Sorry.” Isobel said quietly as she walked over to the pair. “Can I hold my nephew?”

“Of course.” Michael nodded as he carefully handed over his son. “Valentie.”

“Guerin.” Kyle nodded over at the man as he took a seat in the room. “Alex alright?”

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Michael nodded. “Just really tired.” 

“He’s really cute Michael.” Isobel said looking away from her nephew and too her brother.

“Of course he is, he’s half me.” Michael joked making both people in the room laugh. 

“I’m pretty sure he gets his cuteness from me.” Alex joked back still half asleep. 

“Yeah Michael, when he’s causing more trouble than anyone can handle, then well know he’s half you.” Isobel shot back.

Michael just glared at his sister as a knock was heard on the door. “Come in.” Michael said knowing it was just going to be another one of their little group.

Max and Liz walked in a lot quitter then Isobel had, both of them with a smile on their face and a present bag in their hands. 

“Hey you two.” Liz said happily as she walked straight over to give her friend a hug. “How you doing?”

“I’m great, more tired than I think I’ve ever been. But that’s not gonna end anytime soon.” Alex smiled over at Max in greeting. “I didn’t think you two would be able to make it till tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t going to miss meeting my nephew.” Liz shock her head as she walked away from Alex and over to Isobel who reluctantly handed over the baby. 

The group of them all spent the next ten minutes making small talk as little baby Ryder was passed between Isobel and Liz. 

“Either of you two boys want to hold him?” Liz asked looking over at her husband and friend.

“Hand him over.” Max nodded, not having had the chance to ask with the two women fawning over the baby.

Liz happily handed the baby over.

“What’s his name?” Isobel asked once the baby was in Max’s arms.

“Were you exploding over there Is?” Michael asked with a laugh. “You’ve been here for about twenty minutes and not asked us.”

“Just tell me his name.” Isobel asked trying not to snap.

“His name is Ryder.” Alex told them all with a smile as another knock was heard at the door. “Come in.”

“Hey.” Maria said carefully as she walked in. “Are you okay with me being here?” She asked Alex not wanting to push anything.

“Of course.” Alex nodded. “I did tell you I wanted you here.”

“Were is he?” Maria asked with a small smile.

“Max has him.” Isobel told her clearly unhappy that she wasn’t the one holding the baby.

“You want him?” Max asked looking up from where he had been staring down at the boy.

“Please.” Maria asked with a nod.

As his baby was paced to yet another person he considered family, Alex smile grew even more, knowing that his kid would never grow up not knowing he was loved.

**********************************************************************************

“Were home.” Michael announced as he helped Alex into the house, Ryder in his carrier in his other hand.

“That we are.” Alex nodded as Michael helped him onto their sofa. “The three of us at home, all together for the first time.”

“I always wanted this.” Michael admitted as he sat down next to Alex placing the carrier on the coffee table in front of them. “A family with you.”

“Well you have it.” Alex pointed out as he let his head rest on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I know I do, but for a long time I thought I never would.” Michael sighed as he buried his head in Alex’s hair, that had got a lot longer since his discharge. “I thought there was no chance of us ending up like this.”

“We have a family.” Alex pointed out. “We have a son Michael, were married. You have that family you always wanted.”

“I’ve never been happier.” Michael promised. “We just need to start a dad band and I get all my dreams.”

“A dad band?” Alex laughed looking up at his husband. “You wanted to start a dad band.”

“Me, you and three or four kids. It seemed like the perfect life to seventeen year old me.”

“Doesn’t now?” Alex asked a little confused.

“No I just want a happy, safe life with you and our son.” Michael told Alex in that moment perfectly content with the way his life was going. “Maybe make sure he knows how to play an instrument.”

“We’ll make sure of that.” Alex promised. “You can teach him guitar until you start shouting at each other and we get him an actual teacher, and I’ll teach him the basics of the piano.”

“How do you know where going to start shouting at each other?” Michael asked pretending to be a little bit offended. 

“Because I know you and if our son’s anything like you that’s gonna happen.” Alex move his head so that he was looking back over at his son. “But we have a good few years till that happens. So why don’t we just try and get some sleep before we get none.”

Michael just nodded in agreement as he left a light kiss on his husband’s head. 

The two men went to sleep a lot happier than they ever remembered being.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I'm struggling to come up with a job Alex could have after he was discharged and I was wondering if anyone had any ideas of what job Alex should have.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
